


Scars

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [24]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Caring Jason Todd, Cooking, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Insecure Dick Grayson, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Dick both have their fair share of scars.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Scars

Jason kissed Dick and ran his hand up his waist. They were naked in bed, making out lazily with Jason on top of him, and had been for the past hour or so since they'd woken up. "You're so gorgeous, baby," he whispered against his lips.

His finger caught on a thick scar from an old stab wound and Dick made a face. "I'm a mess."

"What? No." Jason pulled back slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"I've been a human pincushion for almost twenty years, it's not very sexy."

"Oh honey, you think I'm sexy with my scars, why can't you be sexy with yours?" Jason kissed along his jaw.

"It's different."

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

Dick made a small frustrated noise. "It fits you, you're all handsome and rugged, but I'm supposed to be pretty."

"You _are_ pretty." Jason cupped his face, looking into his eyes. "Baby, you're the prettiest person I know and I'm not the only one who thinks that. Literally everyone thinks you're sexy, you have nothing to worry about."

"But most of them haven't seen my body without clothes, they're just operating on what they think it looks like, they don't know how torn up it is."

"Well _I_ have," Jason said, stroking over a long, pale scar that stretched diagonally across Dick's chest, "and I think you look perfect."

"You have to say that, you're stuck with me."

Jason laughed. "Dickie, Dickie, please, I'm _not_ just saying that, you're so unbelievably fucking gorgeous I can't believe you ever gave me a second glance sometimes."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short."

"Says _you_. Look, I get it, I wish I could get rid of some of my scars too." His hand unconsciously moved up toward his cheek and he forced it back down.

Dick's face softened and his hand came up to Jason's cheek, fingers stroking gently over the raised lines of the J scarred into it. "I know; I know you do. I'm sorry." He let his hand trail down and settle on the side of Jason's neck, and leaned up to press a kiss to the scar.

Jason closed his eyes briefly at the kiss. "It's okay, just my point is we can't get rid of them, we just have to learn to deal with them. I love you with all your scars and you're always gonna be beautiful, even when you come home with new ones."

"I love you," Dick said quietly, staring up at him.

"I love you too, sweet pea." Jason dipped his head to kiss him again.

Dick kissed back and, after a few minutes, locked his ankles behind Jason's bum, yanking him down against him with a sharp jerk. Jason let out a surprised noise into Dick's mouth and Dick smiled into the kiss, circling his hips deliberately.

Jason got with the program and started to thrust his hips, sliding their cocks together with a small moan in the back of his throat. Dick continued to meet his thrusts, their breath mixing as they panted between kisses. One of his hands clenched, fingers digging in against Jason's back, and Jason began kissing over his jaw and down his neck.

Dick lost time as their bodies moved together, each chasing their release.

" _Oh_ yeah," Dick gasped out as Jason sucked an open mouthed kiss against his throat, and he felt pre-come smear across his belly from the tip of Jason's cock, easing the way and making it slide more slickly. 

Jason's tongue slipped over his skin and he pressed another kiss to the spot, and Dick's hand clenched in his hair, his chest heaving with his pants and little noises slipping out of his throat as he desperately pushed his hips back up against Jason's.

Jason groaned against him, his hips speeding, and Dick's nails bit into his back.

" _Auhhh_." Dick's head tilted back further against the pillow. God, he felt like he was about to fly apart.

Dick was making little hitching moans and whines with every breath, his hips canting faster.

"God that's hot, baby," Jason gasped against his skin.

"Oh fuck," Dick choked out, and came, his cock pulsing between their bodies.

Jason kept thrusting and not long over a minute later, he was coming too. "God yeah, _yeah_ , fuck."

Dick moaned and slowly rolled his hips up against Jason.

"Mmm." Jason stopped moving and turned his head to press a kiss to Dick's jaw and then his lips, and then he pushed at Dick's leg lightly until he unlocked his legs from around him and let them drop. He rolled off of Dick to the side, lying there and catching his breath.

Dick grabbed a tissue from the side table and passed it to Jason and then grabbed another for himself to clean up the come on his stomach.

"Thanks," Jason said, wiping himself off.

"Mhm." Dick balled up his dirty tissue and took Jason's and put them on the bedside table, turning and curling up against Jason's side.

"No baby, we don't have time for a nap, we've been in bed for hours. We gotta go make breakfast."

" _Nooo_." Dick buried his face against the side of Jason's arm and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You'll be okay honey, come on." He picked up Dick's arm on his waist and put it on top of Dick's hip, getting up and off the bed and then scooping Dick up in his arms.

Dick made an alarmed little noise and readjusted himself to lean on Jason's shoulder and put his arms around his neck.

"There you go." Jason pressed a kiss to his forehead and carried him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter next to the stove. He got out six eggs and cracked them into a bowl and put a fork in it, handing it to Dick with a kiss and going to get out the bread for toast.

Dick whisked the eggs and handed the bowl back to Jason, who put a pan on the burner next to Dick, poured the eggs into it, and handed him a spatula, before chopping up some vegetables and tossing them in as well.

Jason pushed Dicks knees apart and stepped up between his legs, tilting his head up for a kiss. Dick kissed him deeply, twining his legs around Jason's thighs and bringing his free hand not holding the spatula up to cup his cheek.

Jason reluctantly pulled back after a minute. "Eggs."

Dick huffed and turned to stir them, lowering the heat a bit and then pulling Jason back into a kiss.

The eggs would surely be alright for a couple more minutes.


End file.
